


What's In A Name?

by Porcelain_K



Series: Kids Say The Darnest Things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Smut, Parenthood, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_K/pseuds/Porcelain_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he expected was to be asked about 'cock' at seven twenty-three in the morning while he made Mickey Mouse pancakes for a werewolf princess who wore a neon green tutu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! K here with a quick story that I wanted to post in between working on "You Reap" and "No Church In The Wild." 
> 
> This is obviously a Teen Wolf AU with IMPLIED Mpreg and Mild Smut in the middle of the story (it's in italics, so you can scroll through it if needed).
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes made in advance. I try to triple-check everything but sometimes things slip through the cracks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf and its characters are not mine. Same with Toddlers and Tiaras. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"Daddy what's a cock?" was the fourth thing Derek Hale's five year old daughter had said to him this morning.

And he hadn't even had his coffee yet.

The first thing she’d said was, "good morning daddy!" with a mouthful of blue foam as she brushed her teeth with her Ninja Turtle toothbrush and danced along to some sort of Disney soundtrack blasting from the waterproof radio propped onto the sink counter.

The second thing she’d voiced was, “I'd like Mickey Mouse pancakes please.”

That was a common request he was used to her asking as she climbed onto the bar stool at the kitchen island with an awkward grace that made Derek smile.

And the third thing had been,"I'm wearing my princess tutu for costume day today!" She'd even lifted up pieces of the ruffled neon green skirt she wore to emphasize her point.

You know, normal little girl things.

Well as normal as a werewolf child with the combined DNA of Stiles and himself could be.

With those typical ramblings of his five year old, the last thing he expected was to be asked about 'cock' at seven twenty-three in the morning while he made Mickey Mouse pancakes for a werewolf princess who wore a neon green tutu.

Her asking _him_  something like this was new because Derek was 'Daddy.' 'Daddy' changed into a big black wolf to scare off the monsters that hid in her room. 'Daddy' made the best breakfasts and taught her how to tie shoelaces without all of the extra knots. ‘Daddy’ worked on cars, built towering buildings, and even fixed her bike wheels and taught her how to howl for help if she ever got lost. 'Daddy' also taught her where to make it hurt if someone wouldn't leave her alone.

Between the legs or the throat were ideal places.

The bottom line was, _he_ wasn't who she went to if she didn't understand what something was if it didn't relate to normal 'Daddy' duties.

That was a 'Mommy' duty.

Jackson had laughed himself to near tears the first time the blonde had heard her call Stiles' "Mommy."

He'd stopped laughing, however, when Stiles had threatened to make his balls disappear for a week.

There was a unanimous decision by everyone else not to comment on it.

Stiles didn't seem to mind the nickname their daughter had given him.

To their daughter, 'Mommy' kissed boo-boos and told wild stories about princesses and werewolf princes. 'Mommy' schooled her in math and reading so she was further ahead than other kids. 'Mommy' could cook her favorite spaghetti that had pepperonis and olives in it while practicing a new Latin phrase Aunt Lydia had wanted her to learn at the same time.

'Mommy' was also absent this morning.

Stiles had woken up earlier than usual to go into the lab at ' _dumb-fuck o clock_ ', which translated to four thirty am in layman’s terms.

Which means Derek was steering this awkward ship alone for the time being.

Hazel eyes that look so much like his are open wide with a curiosity that he's seen on Stiles's face plenty of times. Her black hair that Derek had worked on painstakingly for almost thirty minutes was in two neat pigtails tied off with neon green ribbons. The pigtails are slightly tilted to the right to match the tilt of her head that she does when she's asking a question she feels is deeply serious. She has a light dusting of freckles across a pert nose that's definitely thanks to Stiles and Derek feels his heart squeeze from just looking at something that's so beautiful and so _right_. So _them_.

"Daddy! Cock. What is it?"

He couldn't pinpoint if that sentence was a result of the Stilinski blood in her, or the fact that she had Lydia, Erica, and Allison as aunts.

This was his life.

He slid a plate of Mickey Mouse pancakes and a bottle of blueberry syrup in front of his little girl, making sure to set a plastic butter knife and fork in front of her. She was insistent that she could cut them herself, even if the pieces did come out more ragged and resembled dismembered body parts.

He took a deep breath and turned towards the coffee maker, the least he could do was get himself a hot cup of coffee if he was going to be having the sort of conversation before his morning run. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet before tilting his head slightly, letting her know he was paying attention as he prepared his cup.

"Where did you hear the word cub?"

He and Stiles had made sure that the walls of the house were pretty thick when he'd had the mansion renovated. They'd even moved her room to the end of the hall when she had turned five three months ago because she was a "big girl." There was no way she heard their nightly, and sometimes morning activities as well unless she'd been pressed flush against their door.

He heard the catch and hesitation in her throat, and the excessive scraping of her butter knife against her plate let him know the answer before she even spoke. He turned around, hot mug in hand, and sat across from her at the island to look at her sternly. Neither of them said anything for several moments.

He kept his stare unnervingly focused on her and raised the mug to his lips. It’d only take a few more seconds...

"Lyra.." he murmured against the rim of the ceramic.

In typical Stiles fashion, she burst.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I had a bad dream, and I wanted Mommy to tuck me in again and tell me a funny story. Plus, I had to go potty! You and Mommy always tell me to go when I have to go.” She nodded at him with a  matter of fact tilt of her chin, making sure he understood that this was _definitely_ his fault. “ So I came to your room before I went to the potty and the door was locked. Then I heard you growling at Mommy to take your cock." The glare she gave him was mutinous and had a tinge of blue to it. She was very protective of Stiles. "And Mommy was shouting. You guys weren't fighting because Mommy wouldn't take your cock were you?"

At her last words, he took a large gulp of the scalding liquid without thought and resisted the urge to curse and throw the mug against the nearest wall. Years of being surrounded by the madness that came with being in a large pack kept him from wincing, but only just.

He knew exactly what moment she was talking about.

**Last night**

_"You like taking it like this don't you?" Derek growled as his fingers gripped Stiles' hips and he ground deeper into slick heat._

_"Ahh..Shit Der." Stiles moaned into the pillow pressed against his face while pushing back against Derek greedily. "Soo good."_

_Derek smirked, flashing blunt white teeth before draping himself over the wanton body beneath him._

_"You're so tight, but you take it so well." Derek pulled out slowly, the drag of his cock leaving the gripping channel beneath him made both of them groan._

_"Der.." Stiles whined at the loss, pushing back and demanding to be filled again._

_"What do you want Stiles?"  Derek trailed his tongue over pale skin, savoring the taste of his husband before nuzzling against soft skin. In the morning there would be a light red rash from his stubble rubbing against Stiles there, and he couldn't wait to suck and lick it in the morning._

_"You know what I want asshole." Stiles bit out through gritted teeth, his body light shivering from Derek's administrations._

_"Hmm.." Derek drew his hips back and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock around Stiles' entrance. Before Stiles' could curse him out, he slammed back into the waiting channel, causing a gasp to leave the human. "Yeah, I know. Take it baby. Take my cock."_

_He began to set a brutal pace, that would make anyone else cringe, but years of being with Stiles meant he knew his husband's body very well. Stiles let out a cry as his prostate was hit over and over, causing him to lift his face from the pillow. He looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Derek. His pupils were blown wide in his amber eyes and his lips were kiss swollen and red. A dart of his tongue to lick them made Derek crash their lips together in a filthy kiss._

**Present Time**

“Daddy?”

He pulled himself out of his thoughts. His daughter had a very acute nose. Even through the smells of pancake batter, coffee, and blueberries, she would be able to pick up on his smell changing. They were at that stage where he was currently teaching her how to differentiate what certain scents meant. He wasn't about to explain what arousal was. This conversation in itself was about to be painful. Unless..

“Lyra,” he began and carefully grabbed a syrupy sticky hand. “Remember the talk you, mommy, and I had about adult things and child things?”

She nodded. “There are some things that only adults do and some things that only kids can do.”

“Right.” He looked at her seriously, as if he were about to let her in on an important secret. He tried not to let his mouth twitch at her attempt to hold still and not show her barely contained excitement. She was perceptive for her age, which wasn't a surprise given the company she grew up around, so he had to tread this carefully.

“Last night, you heard mommy and I playing a game."

"A game?" she echoed, the confusion evident in her voice.

Derek nodded. "Yes, a game. It was an adult game that involved adult things."

"Was it one of those 'wait until I'm older games?' " she asked, with a frown tugging at her lips. He gave her a reassuring smile and tapped a rhythm on the hand that had the less amount of syrup. A slight distraction tactic.

"Yes, cub it was. This is a game that children can not know about until they’re older. When _they_ become adults because it involves playing with adult things.”

“Even co-”

“Yes, Lyra, even those.” He interrupted her.

Hearing his five year old little girl saying “cock” and knowing years, _many_ years from now that she might be interested in them made him feel sick.

“So they're adult things! Like toys for adults? So a cock is a toy!" She shouted happily, as if she'd figured it all out.

If they were being technical, her statement _could_ actually be true. He’d be damned if he was going through the details. This conversation was starting to become physically painful and it needed to end.

Now.

“Sure, Lyra. That’s all you need to know until you get older. Like twenty three older, alright?”

Her black brows furrowed in a way that passed for serious contemplation for a five year old and Derek felt his eye start to twitch as the seconds seemed to drag on.

Finally, Lyra removed her hand from his and carefully picked up his mug of coffee. She took a small, careful sip before she grimaced at the lack of sugar and cream that Stiles usually had in his. He couldn't resist the site and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with hers before she pulled back and put sticky hands on his cheeks.

“More Mickey Mouse pancakes please daddy?”

He nodded and fixed her two more before sliding them onto her plate. The wide smile and "thank you!" she gave him wasn't the least bit reassuring, but she changed the topic to the latest episode of “Toddlers and Tiaras” that she’d watched with Auntie Erica two days ago.

He knew she hadn't let the matter go.

But he also knew she wouldn't ask _him_   about it again and would ask someone else in the pack the next time he _wasn't_ around.

Hours later, when she would be asleep and Stiles and Derek were finally alone, Stiles will throw the rubber spatula he used to flip the tortillas for dinner at Derek. He'd then direct a scowl at the Alpha before hitting him lightly on the chest in reprimand.

“Cock toys? Really Derek?” Two splotches of pink will be on the paler man’s cheeks and Derek will lean forward and nuzzle one while pulling Stiles close.

“Yes, Stiles. Toy cocks.” He’ll tighten his hold on Stiles and trail kisses onto his collarbone, and his ears will pick up the human’s heartbeat speeding up. “Want to play with my real one?”

Stiles will huff, but his arms will push Derek’s head closer to that spot that makes Stiles bite his lip and the amber eyed man will grind against him. “You’re an ass you know that?”

Derek will pull away with a smirk before lacing his fingers with Stiles’ to lead him to the bedroom. “I know Mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I sincerely appreciate all of the kudos/comments/subscribers, etc. You guys truly are the best!
> 
> Also, I ventured out on a limb and got a tumblr (like on my profile and below). I'm extremely new to it, but I'll be posting progress updates on my fics in between all of the other random things I find to re-blog on there. Feel free to follow, and I'll of course follow back! Any questions or you want to just say hi? Just shoot me an e-mail (link on my bio) or a comment. I don't bite and I love hearing from people:)
> 
> (http://fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com)


End file.
